Episode 118
Doreen wakes from a nightmare to find Jock is there to remind her how easily she can get a good night's sleep. Kevin's car has been vandalized and the tires let down. Kerry meets an old acquaintance from her days on the game, Helen Smart, who is inside on a (very) short sentence.Kevin is interviewed by the police about the damage to his car but decides not to pursue the matter when the police ask to speak with his wife. Jock takes Doreen to the staff room phone so she can tell the solicitor to sell, but Vera catches them, so he pretends they were phoning Kevin. Surprisingly, even though she knows that Doreen was supposed to be in solitary, she tells Jock she will have to decide whether to report the matter. Kevin goes to check up on Doreen's house and finds a demolition crew preparing the house and the ones on either side of it to be knocked down so that a block of flats can be built on the site. Kevin rushes to Wentworth to see Doreen, but Meg won't let him see her as she is still in solitary. He denies he had anything to do with smuggling in the bottles and asks to see Bea instead. Helen volunteers to get a message to Doreen and then to pass the reply on to Kevin when she is released the following day. Jock is recognised by Helen and she tells Kerry he's known for his violence against prostitutes (and his nickname is: The Highland Flinger"). Meg overhears and tells Helen to stop peddling smutty gossip. Jock tells Kerry her parole has been granted. When Helen is taking Doreen's meal to solitary, she drops the tray on the floor to give her time to pass a note to her. Jock crawls to Vera to try to get her not to report him and invites her out for a drink after work. Kerry is harassed by reporters at the front gate when she's released. Just as she is starting to feel really uncomfortable in her new home, David phones Kerry to find out how she is, but he reminds her he can't come round to stay with her as she asks. Helen barely has time at her release to read Doreen's reply and flush it away before she is searched. Paul tells Judy she has been refused permission to go Sharon's funeral as she isn't related to her. Kevin phones Paul and asks to meet him on the outside, where he tells Paul about Doreen's claim in the note that she sold the house or: he would have killed me". By some miracle, Helen is right outside the phone box as he makes the call . When he reports Kevin's story back to Erica she tells Paul she can't act on hearsay evidence. When Doreen is questioned, she denies the whole story. However Erica suspects something is not right, and tells all the male officers - Jim, Jock and a token spotty youth - that they must be accompanied by a female member of staff at all times. Lizzie meets Marcia and agrees to see her again the following day when she will bring Lizzie's grand-daughter Josie. Judy attacks Bea in the rec room, so Doreen takes her to one side and tells her it wasn't Bea who killed Sharon. When Judy demands to know who did, Doreen agrees to do so but tells her it doesn't matter as she won't be able to do anything about it anyway without proof. Vera arrives at the bar where she is to meet Jock to see him receiving an envelope from Mr Westmore. David arrives at Kerry's flat angry at newspaper reports that she has a new agent: he tells her he is upset at the though of losing her, and not just as a client. Lizzie meets Josie, who lets slip that she has to have a lot of time off school... Judy waits on the stairs until Jock comes along and tells him she knows he killed Sharon . Vera's suspicions about Jock are confirmed when she hears from Erica about Doreen's complaints against a male officer. She lets Jock know she saw him with Mr Westmore then casually informs him Erica has called a staff meeting on the subject and she'll see him there... Next Episode Episode 119 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes